ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts Discovery Adventure
Kingdom Hearts Discovery Adventure is a theme park at Kingdom Hearts World Resort, Combine with Disney's California Adventure, EPCOT Center and Tokyo DisneySea. It will feature a Future World-styled zone and some of its attractions from EPCOT and a different World Showcase. List of Lands: Future Zone Attractions: 1. Spaceship Earth 2. CommuniCore 3. World of Motion 4. Horizons 5. Journey Into Imagination with Figment & Friends 6. Magic Journeys 7. Listen to the Land 8. Kitchen Kabaret 9. Symbiosis 10. Adventure Thru Inner Space Shopping: 1. Gateway Gifts 2. The Art of Disney 3. KeybladeWorks 4. Kingdom Hearts Discovery Gifts 5. The Inside Motion 6. Imagination Camera Center Restaurants: 1. Figment's Espresso & Bakery 2. The Land Grill Room 3. Pasta Avenue 4. The Electric Umbrella Bugs Bunny's World Attractions: 1. Road Runner the Desert Speeder 2. Foghorn Leghorn's Sing-Along 3. Taz Mania Twister 4. Elmer Fudd's Smash Attack 5. Marvin's Mission Space Shops: 1. Looney Tunes Warehouse 2. Daffy's 25 Cent and Dollar Restaurants: 1. Tiny Toons Cafe Villian World Attractions: 1. Jafar's Revenge 2. Evil Queen's Castle 3. Captain Hook's Ship 4. Hade's Underworld Wrath 5. Maleficent's Lair 6. Queen of Hearts' Castle 7. Scar's Elephant Graveyard 8. Yzmapolis Coaster 9. Ursula's Tentacle 10. Dr. Facilier Voodoo Room 11. Prince John's Castle 12. Larxene's Palace 13. Fat Cat's Casino 14. Don Kanarge's Airship 15. The Revenge of the Collector 16. Bowser's Crazy Arcade Shops: 1. Villians' Store 2. S.S. Columbia Treasures Restaurants: 1. Big Bad Wolf's BBQ 2. Plankton's Chum Bucket 3. Ursula's SeaFood Shack 4. Miss Finch's Seeds 5. Hade's Hot Hot Dogs 6. The Grand Duke of Owls' Diner Downtown Waterfront Attractions: 1. My Friend Duffy 2. Big City Vehicles 3. Let's Sail Away 4. Silly Symphony Swings 5. Sora's & Mickey's Fun Wheel 6. Downtown Screamin' 7. Free Willy Live! 8. Disney's Newsies: A Muscial Spectaular 9. Thomas and Friends Exploring Sea Adventures 10. Skarloey Railway Quarry 11. Sodor Planes Shops: 1. Duffy's UniBEARsity Gifts 2. Sora's Harbor Stop 3. Steamboat Mickey's 4. Aunt Virigina's Villiage Store 5. Sodor Voyagers Restaurants: 1. Sailing Buffet 2. Chanko Paradise 3. Cape Cod Cook Off 4. American Landing Diner 5. Sodor Outpost Prehistoryland Attractions: 1. Great Valley Stampede 2. Mo's Big Water Ride 3. Dinosaur: Countdown to Extinction 4. The Great Valley Playground Shops: 1. Dinoland Chamber 2. Jurrasic Outfitters Restaurants: 1. Chomper's Friend Pack Cartoon Network Land Attractions: 1. The Powerpuff Girls Power Blaster 2. Dexter's Lab 3. Courage's House Nightmare 4. Camp Lazlo Shops: 1. Cartoon Network Store 2. Camp Lazlo Gear 3. Dexter's Lair Restaurants: 1. Cow and Chicken's 2. Foster's House Discovery World Atttractions: 1. Storm Rider 2. The Island at the Top of the World Shops: 1. Discovery Gifts 2. Skywatcher Souvenirs Restaurants: 1. Horizons Bay Restaurants 2. Seaside Sneaks 3. Breezeway Bites World Showcase Attractions: 1. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros 2. Maelstrom 3. Canada 67 4. Reflections of China 5. The American Adventure 6. Impressions de France 7. Meet the World 8. The Eternal Seas 9. Around the World 10. Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 11. The Magic Lamp Theater Shops: 1. The Disney Traders 2. Hola, Amigos! 3. All American: Red, White and Blue 4. The Japanese Department Store 5. The Port of Entry Restaurants: 1. Tokyo Dining 2. The Neaver Tail Stand 3. Del Taco 4. The Liberty Inn Activities An Mission at World Showcase - This is a Kingdom Hearts interactive game and similar to a World Showcase Adventure game where you help Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy (As in Super Goof), Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Agent P, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Cece Jones and Riku defeat the Villians and the Heartless. Entertainment *Kingdom Country Sing Along *Here's the Discovery Parade *Kingdom Symphony: World of Music - A nighttime fountain-and-firework show featuring technology of World of Color and Illuminations and your favoirite Disney hits. It Will Feature the Characters in Mist Screens (Sora, Goofy, Austin Moon, Jiminy Cricket, The Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales cast, Ally Dawson and Tori Vega). Park Hours Spring: 9AM-9:30PM Summer: 9AM-11PM Fall: 9A-8PM Winter: 9:30AM-10PM Category:Kingdom Hearts World Resort